I'll kill for your love, Galaco!
by Sora Magika
Summary: This is the private diary of MAYU, a regular Yandere School-girl who attends a VOCALOID academy. This story follows the view of MAYU, who has a major crush on another VOCALOID Galaco. Encouraged by a friend, MAYU gets invited to do homework at Galaco's house. Read MAYU's intresting story-life through her private Diary. Be careful, don't let her see you reading it!


_IF YOU ARE NOT MAYU, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS! I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF IF I CATCH YOU READING THIS DIARY!  
With love,  
~MAYU_

That girl, her hair, her smile. It's perfect! I just can't stop staring at her. I don't want her to think I'm a creep though (That would be weird). Galaco - the most unique girl I have ever met. Her brown & blonde hair falls flawlessly down her back ; her rainbow bangs just look amazing! She is just so flawless! What am I doing?! I should be paying attention to the lesson. Sensei Megurine and her Apprentice Tako Luka would be angry at me if they noticed...

One of my close friends, Black Rock-Chan, threw a note on my desk. I hope it's not one of those "Pranks…"

"MAYU, Just make a move! OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU! 8U"

Dang it. Might as well slap "NO PRESSURE" onto my Life. I glared at Rock-chan for the stupid suggestion. Maybe it's not a bad idea. Yeah right. It's almost as bad as telling everyone I still keep a stuffed bunny, Mimi, in my bag. Don't they know I can chop their heads off? I keep my lucky axe in my bag too ( just in case ).

Just as I was about to make the move of the century, the bell coincidentally rang. Talk about being saved by the bell! Now where was I again? Ah yes, like a creep, I watched Galaco exit the classroom. When I was about to leave class, Tewi Inaba the Moon rabbit walked up with her sister/lover Reisen. Great. What do they want now? I just wanted some alone time...

"Hey Mayu!" said the annoyingly-perky Inaba (Tewi).

"Hey," I said with a sigh.

"Why so glum?", questioned Inaba.

"Mayu, I'm friends with Gala now!" said Reisen.

"Wait...is she-," my phone rang , interrupting my sentence. I took a quick glance at it, and saw it was a message from Galaco! The sisters shared a quick kiss; I saw from the corner of my eye( I'll pretend I never saw). IT'S FROM GALACO! I panicked, not knowing if I should check the message or not.

The conversation went like this:  
Galaco33:  
Hey Mayu-san, what's our homework for Sensei Megurine's class?  
Me:  
Um... I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention...I think it was pg. 1-2..  
Galaco33:  
Oh, ok. Thanks Mayu-san!  
Me:  
No problem.  
ldskfj-  
Galaco33:  
Pardon me?  
Me:

Sorry I had just been attacked, and my phone is glitching! =_=;

(But it was an attack from the 3rd Cutest Girl/person In school, Flandre Scarlet.)

Galaco33:  
O-o  
Pg.1-2 is the chapter on Linear Equations, right?  
Me:  
Yes. To be honest, though, I don't get it.

Galaco33:  
I can help you if you want!  
Me:  
Really?! That would be great! :DD  
Galaco33:  
We can meet up at my place ^u^;;  
Me:  
Your place?...  
(I was speechless. AM I GETTING INVITED TO HER HOUSE? Only the INTERNET CO.-loids don't have dorms on campus. Instead, they live in a big house. It makes me wonder...)

Galaco33:  
1699 Mikitihara Street.

Me: Hold on I just got a text =_=  
( I didn't. I needed some time to fangirl)  
I let out a soft squeal, attracting the attention of the people around me.  
I looked around me before replying:

Okay. How about after school?  
( I almost forgot we are still in school!)  
Galaco33:  
Sounds excellent! I'll meet you at the flagpole.  
Me:  
Alright, I'll see you then!

(Did I just get a text from Flan (Flandre) saying "Hey ;D" ?! )  
(Did flan just...)

I can't believe it. I am going to Galaco's house! I am literally jumping for joy! I CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW HAPPY I FELT. I gotta go put my Diary away. I'll be back with the details!

Right now, I'm waiting at the flagpole for Galaco. My heart is pounding so fast, I can't even hear myself think! Rock-chan is watching me write in my Diary.

"Geez, can't you write any slower? You know, SO I CAN FOLLOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING."  
Ugh, I secretly wish Rock would just- ROCK CHAN WAS HERE!  
(Lazy to erase what she wrote)  
"Rock-chan, If you don't mind, I'm waiting for Galaco", I snapped.  
"Oh, I see", snickered Rock-chan, " I'll be off then!" Rock-chan marched off like the weirdo she is. Don't get me wrong, I like Rock-chan for who she is. However, she just needs to mind her own business sometimes. Galaco is coming! I gotta hide this before she sees it!


End file.
